Veritaserum
by Bruna L
Summary: "Só há uma coisa que prova que alguém diz a verdade, a poção veritasserum, muito difícil de preparar"... Não sou boa com resumos mas espero que vcs gostem da fic. Shortfic D/G. Ahh, mandei reviews por favor! Bjs


_**Veritaserum**_

Gina passeava sozinha pelos jardins de Hogwats. Pensava no loiro que roubara o seu coração. O mesmo loiro que a machucara muito. De repente ela deu um encontrão em alguém.  
>- Desculpa, eu estava distraída!<br>- Não olha por onde anda não?  
>- Se eu soubesse que era você não tinha me dado o trabalho de pedir desculpas!<br>- Pois eu não aceito as suas desculpas, sua grifinóriazinha pobretona e amante de trouxas!  
>- Pelo menos eu não sou uma idiota que se acha à futura "Bellatrix Lestrange"!<br>- Pansy? O que houve? - Gina gelou ao ouvir aquela voz.  
>- É essa pobretona me importunando! Ela não tem classe nem pra dirigir a palavra a alguém como eu!<br>- Acho que você deve tê-la provocado primeiro pra ela falar algo pra você.  
>- Defendendo a pobretona amore? - Gina quase vomitou ao ouvir Pansy chamar Draco de "amore", Pansy fizera aquilo por pura pirraça, e Gina sentiu vontade enorme de avançar na outra.<p>

- Pansy, não me cha... – Gina o interrompeu.  
>- Eu acho que estou atrapalhando a briguinha do casal, não é "Malfoy"? Com licença. - Gina pronunciou o nome de Draco com ironia. Gina virou-se e saiu, não suportaria a presença dele por muito tempo, mas o inesperado aconteceu, Draco largou Pansy se roendo de ódio no meio do jardim, e saiu gritando:<br>- EII! GINA... ESPERA! QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ! – Gina parou, virou-se pra ele e disse:  
>- Pra você é Weasley! – Virou-se novamente e apressou o passo, mas não foi o suficiente, Draco era muito rápido, ele a puxou pelo braço. O toque fez ambos se arrepiarem. Draco soltou o braço dela.<br>- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você Malfoy!  
>- Mas eu tenho.<br>- Vai lá ficar com a Parkinson, não é dela que você gosta?  
>- Não! Não é dela que eu gosto!<br>- Claro. Você já deve ter feito com ela o mesmo que fez comigo não? Usou e depois jogou fora! Deve ser por isso que ela ficou toda estressadinha!  
>- Eu nunca tive nada com a Parkinson, Gina.<br>- Pra você é Weasley! WEASLEY! Não foi o que eu vi. Vocês estavam dormindo bem agarradinhos, e ela estava... Estava NUA! - Gina recomeçou a andar, mas ele parou na frente dela, impedindo-a.  
>- Foi uma armadilha da Pansy! Eu não sei como, mas ela sabia que estávamos juntos.<br>- EU NÃO ACREDITO MAIS EM VOCÊ! Eu não sou mais aquela bobinha que se apaixonou por você!  
>- Mas eu não estou mentindo!<br>- Ah, ta bom, e você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar na sua carinha de santo. – Draco abaixou a cabeça para que ela não visse a tristeza nos seus olhos.

- Eu vou provar Gina, você vai ver. – Gina seguiu para o castelo e Draco ficou pensando em como provar pra ruivinha que a amava e que nunca mentira pra ela.

_"Só há uma coisa que prova que alguém diz a verdade, a poção veritasserum, muito difícil de preparar... Mas não tanto para o melhor aluno de Severo Snape"_. Draco abriu um sorriso maroto e saiu correndo na direção do castelo, se trancou em uma das masmorras abandonadas junto de seu livro de poções.

**Alguns dias depois...**

Draco esperava o fim da aula de Gina em um armário de vassouras no corredor de feitiços, quando ele ouviu passos no corredor, abriu uma frestinha na porta e ficou espiando. Ela foi a ultima a sair da sala, estava linda... Carregava a mochila apoiada em um ombro só empurrando os livros pra dentro, ela passou bem do lado do armário e ele a puxou pra dentro.

- MERDA! VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO!

- Psiu, fica quieta ou todo mundo vai te ouvir. Vem vamos para um lugar mais calmo.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você.

- Você não pediu para eu provar... – Ela olhou pra ele com raiva.

- Ta bom, eu vou!

Eles foram andando pelos corredores cuidando para não serem vistos. Ele a levou para o jardim em um lugar afastado do castelo próximo as estufas, tirou do bolso interno das vestes um frasquinho com um liquido transparente e mostrou a ela.  
>- O que é isso?<br>- Veritaserum. Eu bebo e você me pergunta o que quiser.  
>- E como eu posso ter certeza que isso é veritaserum?<br>- Beba uma gota também! Eu lhe faço uma pergunta, e você vai ver que estou falando a verdade!  
>- Você acha que eu sou doida de beber algo que você me dê? - Neste momento, eles avistam Snape, estava vindo das estufas com uma erva esquisita na mão.<br>- Hei! Professor Snape! - Snape os alcançou logo.  
>- Fale Sr. Malfoy.<br>- Veja se isso é veritaserum, por favor?  
>- O que você está fazendo com veritaserum?<br>- A Gi... A Weasley - Draco se corrigiu. - Me desafiou! Disse que eu não era um bom preparador de poções, eu fiz essa poção pra provar pra ela que ela estava totalmente equivocada, mas ela disse que não acreditava que isso era veritaserum, então eu vi o senhor passando e resolvi perguntar. - Snape pegou o frasquinho na mão e chacoalhou um pouco, abriu a tampa e levou o frasco até seu nariz absurdamente grande.  
>- Srta. Weasley, não vejo razão para que você duvide da capacidade de Malfoy. É veritaserum e a poção não tem nenhum erro. Com licença. Ele entregou o frasco para Draco e saiu.<br>- Agora acredita?  
>- Snape pode ter falado isso apenas pra te proteger!<br>- Mas é o único jeito que eu tenho pra provar!  
>- Eu posso fazer qualquer pergunta? - Ele pensou um pouco e disse:<br>- Pode...  
>- Toma logo esse negócio! - Draco levou o frasco à boca e bebeu umas gotinhas. Ele ficou com uma expressão de calma no rosto, Gina já vira outras pessoas sob o efeito de veritaserum e era exatamente assim que a pessoa ficava. - Você já teve algo com Pansy Parkinson?<br>- Sim. – Ela estreitou os olhos com raiva.  
>- O que, quando e onde?<br>- Um beijo, no baile de inverno no meu quarto ano, foi na sala comunal da sonserina,  
>- E depois disso?<br>- Mais nada.  
>- Por quê?<br>- Porque eu não era afim dela!  
>- E de quem você é afim?<br>- De você.  
>- Desde quando? - Draco pareceu querer trancar aquela pergunta.<br>- Eu... Eu comecei a gostar de você no dia em que ficamos de detenção juntos.  
>- Qual delas?<br>- A primeira.  
>- O que você sente por mim?<br>- Gina!

- Você disse que eu podia perguntar qualquer coisa!

- Eu sinto por você algo que eu nunca senti por ninguém! Acho... Acho... Eu tenho certeza! Eu te amo! - Ela sorriu. Ele viu que aquele era o momento. Aproximou-se dela devagar. Ela parou de sorrir imediatamente ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima ao rosto dela. Ele colou os seus lábios nos dela. Ela fechou os olhos e se entregou ao beijo. Depois de um tempo se afastaram um pouco. Draco que ainda estava sob o efeito da poção disse:  
>- Estava com saudades do seu beijo.<br>- Eu também! Me prometa que nunca mais vamos nos separar?  
>- Eu não posso prometer isso Gi... Não sabemos o dia de amanhã, mas eu posso prometer que vou lutar para que nós fiquemos juntos, e nós vamos ficar... É só esperar essa guerra maldita acabar, e eu nunca imaginei que fosse falar isso, mas... Tomara que o "Testa Rachada" vença... Mas mudando de assunto... A senhorita não acha injusto que eu tome a poção e fique falando só verdades enquanto você pode mentir o quanto quiser?<br>- Eu até tomo a poção, mas você tem que jurar que não fará perguntas embaraçosas.  
>- Isso será meio difícil, mas eu vou tentar. - Gina estendeu a mão e ele colocou o frasco na mão dela, ela abriu e tomou uma gotinha só, não queria que o efeito se prolongasse muito.<br>- Você me ama? - Ele perguntou.  
>- Muito mais do que eu queria amar! - Ele sorriu, e a beijou novamente. Depois desse beijo, muitos outros aconteceram<p>

_**N/A:**_ _Oi gente! Essa fic era pra ser uma song, mas eu não achei nenhuma musica que combinasse, é minha primeira short, espero que gostem! Mandem comentários, por favor! Tanto pra falar bem quanto pra falar mal da fic (eu prefiro elogios, mas criticas construtivas são bem vindas). Espero sinceramente que gostem... Bjs. Bruna_


End file.
